


Not Going Anywhere

by theonetryingtolive



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Last night shouldn’t have happened.”





	Not Going Anywhere

“Andrew?” You asked in a soft voice. The rain hadn’t stopped, and he had gotten that look he often got when the skies turned grey and the chances of seeing the sunrise again were slim. 

“Yeah?” He looked up only for a moment, his eyes flicking from your bandaged wrist to your neck, to your lips. The remainders of last night now excruciatingly visible in the light of day. He licked his lips and looked down at the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out, but wasn’t.

“You’ve been sitting here for hours, you didn’t eat anything, you’ve barely moved, if you’re not—“

“Last night shouldn’t have happened.”

He wasn’t talking as the Skipper, he wasn’t talking like Ack Ack, or even Andrew. The man you knew, the man you’d spent the night with had never spoken like that to you. This was harsh and painful, it was controlled, practiced. 

You set your jaw, and straightened your spine. “Is that so?”

He stood, as though he hadn’t heard you, attempted to leave. You placed a hand on his chest, felt his lungs fill, felt him hold in the air. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why are you?” You asked, fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt. 

“Because— Because this isn’t one of those books you love so much. This isn’t going to have a happy ending. One of these days I’m going to get shot down, or you’re going to step somewhere you shouldn’t and— Fuck, I can’t have that. Okay? Is that good enough for you?”

“You’re scared.”

“Of course I’m scared! Any man who tells you they’re not scared after being in this shithole is lying! Fuck, Y/N, I’m not scared about dying, I’m scared of what you’ll do if I die.”

“And you’re scared of what you’ll do if I die. Aren’t you? That’s it?” You cupped his cheek, and forced him to look at you.

“Yes,” he murmured, hesitantly, awkwardly. “Do you think I would have what it takes to go home if you’re not with me?” 

You shook your head, and pressed your body against his. “Let me make this clear to you, Andrew Haldane. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if the sun explodes. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going anywhere. Understood?”

A small smile appeared in his lips, and he leaned down to kiss your lips, then your neck. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
